The Fighter
by ThatMormonGirl
Summary: Billie Aeris, the newest Raw diva and ex Olympic boxer, was just looking for someone to help her forget all the problems in her life, Cody was there to help her. But When Zack says all he wants to do is make her happy, who will she choose? Zack Ryder x female OC x Cody Rhodes
1. Chapter 1

*Billie*

I let out a long breathe as Mr. Levesque just kept talking… and talking… and talking. How I would meet the other superstars, worldwide tours, how happy he was to have me come to them when he knew I could easily dominate the boxing ring once again. I smiled again, praying to God that he was finally done. But my prayers fell on deaf ears as he started on about starting a storyline for me as we continued to walk down the hallways backstage.

I suppose this is the part where you want to know who I am. The name is Wilma Aeris, but everyone calls me Billie. You might have heard of me, I represented the U.S. in Olympic boxing when I was only sixteen. If you know that, then you probably also know that I was almost killed in my gold medal match by a giant beast of a woman from the Ukraine who broke six of my ribs and took me out of boxing for good. It was a tragedy that was all too soon forgotten as the years dragged by. I'd wanted nothing more than to go back to boxing, but I had been told by doctors that I had a bone shard close enough to my lung that one foul punch from another Ukrainian and I would be gone for good.

But this wrestling thing I was cleared for since it's almost all acrobatics and stage fighting. Besides, even though I was set for life financially, I missed being able to perform for people. I missed the roar of the crowd's bloodlust when you knocked somebody flat on their ass. But mostly, I missed being challenged. As we continued walking backstage I zoned out, nodding every once in a while to make sure Levesque still thought I was paying attention.

I looked up to see a mob of girls around one guy, all cooing and throwing themselves on him. He chuckled weakly, trying to get them off, but they refused, clinging tighter like leeches. I chuckled and the guy looked up. I could see why the girls were all attached, he was gorgeous. He had these gray blue eyes that reminded me of the skies back home in Oregon and just seemed to go on forever. His thick black hair was perfectly combed and his lips looked soft and tempting. We locked eyes for a brief moment and he smirked at me. I smirked right back as I turned away and followed Levesque down another hallway as he continued to give me the grand tour.

"Well Miss Aeris, do you understand everything?"

"Clear as mud." I said. He chuckled as we walked back into his office.

"So, we're planning on debuting you two weeks from now on Raw, are you ready to be back in the spotlight?"

"Hell yeah."

"Excellent. So, I'll send a cab to pick you up first thing tomorrow morning for your promos and titantron video. It really is a pleasure to have you on board."

"Pleasure to be here." I said. I shook his hand and walked out, ready to go back to the hotel when a high pitched voice stopped me.

"Billie!" I turned to see a tanned woman with curly brown hair come bounding over to me, a blonde by her side. "You must be Billie Aeris, I remember your fights! You were my idol!"

"Thank you…"

"Eve," she offered her hand, "Eve Torres." She pointed to the blonde. "And this is Barbie."

"Hi!" She squealed, shaking my hand ecstatically. "Oh my gosh, it's so nice to have a new girl here. I'm getting sick of Bri and Steph." I just smiled weakly, two seconds with these girls and I already had a headache, this was my competition? These spray tanned dolls?

"Listen, Billie, some of us are going out to the clubs tonight, you should come, we can introduce you to everyone." Eve offered. I cringed at the thought of being dragged around by these two all night. I just sort of wanted to sleep, maybe watch a horror movie. But I thought of that guy again, maybe he would be there. Besides, it'd been way to long since I went out with people and it sounded like fun.

"Sure, sounds great." I said.

"Yay!" Barbie cooed, jumping up and down like a school girl. "Oh my Gawd, we're going to have so much fun! I can introduce you to Paul and Cody and Matt-"

"Easy girl, she doesn't know who any of them are." Eve said. Barbie immediately shut her mouth and I looked at Eve, how did she have so much control over her? I might have to get some tips. She smiled back at me. "We'll pick you up in the lobby at ten."

"Sounds good." I said. "I should probably go unpack then."

"Perfect, see you later." Eve said, she nodded at Barbie and the two of them sauntered off. I watched them for a while with keen interest, I would _definitely_ have to learn how to do that. I turned to walk out when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a spray tanned guy with spiked dirty blonde hair and a huge smile.

"Sorry about that." He said, taking off his sunglasses.

"No worries." I promised, starting to walk off again, wanting to just get back to the hotel and sleep, but the guy's voice stopped me.

"Are you the new diva I keep hearing about? Damn what is it, Bobbie, Barrie…"

"Billie." I said, turning back to him. "Billie Aeris."

"That's right, you're an Olympic boxer!"

"_Was_ an Olympic boxer." I corrected.

"Oh yeah, I saw that fight, there's no way that hit was legal."

"Yet, she won the gold." I quipped. I hated talking about the fight that ended my career, but this guy didn't seem to pick up on my hints.

"So, if you can't box, why are you here?"

"It's way less physical, so I was cleared to."

"I don't know about that, wait until you get a person dropped on top of you, it's a bit physical." He said with a devilish grin. I didn't laugh.

"Right. Well I guess I'll find out. It was nice to meet you." I started to walk away, but her put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"You're not going to ask for my name?"

"Nope."

"Well it's Matt, Matt Cardona."

"That's nice." I said, picking up his hand and dropping it off of me. "See you later Matt."I spun on my heel and walked away before he could stop me again, reaching the garage with no further interruptions, hopping in my rental, and driving off to the hotel. I let out a long sigh. What I really wanted to do, especially now that I'd seen the divas, was fight as a lightweight in the men's division. I knew I could do it, I'd boxed against guys before and won. I would have to convince Levesque somehow.

When I got back I just collapsed on my bed, the jet lag had really done a number on me as I set my alarm so I'd have long enough to get ready as I drifted off to sleep.

_"Billie, you can do this." Robyn said. "Just remember what we practiced, keep your arms up and protect your head."___

_"Robyn, what if I lose?" I asked.___

_"Then the U.S. still comes out with silver and you're still a hero." I nodded as I stood up, staring down this monster of a woman in front of me. Her bleach blonde hair was tied into a tight bun and her blue eyes were locked on me. I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine as the bell run and she came at me. I blocked my face so she got me right in the gut. I made the mistake of moving my hands and she got me right in the side of the face, breaking my nose. The crowd roared their approval as I stumbled backwards.___

_I leapt up and knocked her right in the teeth as she was showboating, but all it did was piss her off as she got me with an uppercut to the jaw. I tasted blood instantly and spat it out of my mouth, the copper taste stuck to my tongue as the scarlet droplets hit the ring. She looked at me and just laughed.___

_"You're the prodigy from the U.S.? You are nothing!" She accompanied her words with blows to my rib cage and I could feel them giving way as she beat me like a rag doll. I just tried to keep my hands up as I felt her destroying me, I couldn't even get a punch in. But finally I heard the bell and limped back to my corner, feeling hopeless.___

_How the Hell could I win?_

I slowly opened my eyes, my alarm clock beeping at me. I shut it up and stood, stretching and feeling much more rested. I walked to my closet, pulling out a cropped tank top and jeans and quickly changing. As I walked into the bathroom I stopped and looked into the mirror, softly touching my nose. Why couldn't I beat her, why did she still haunt me?

I sighed; I could still remember every punch, every ounce of pain she delivered with resounding accuracy. I looked back up at my nose and touched it again, feeling my fingers glide over the bumps where it'd been broken and reset again. That was the one thing I hated about boxing was that my nose was messed up beyond all repair. I always got teased about it as a child and even more so after the Olympics.

_Billie, all you won was a busted face!_

_Way to bring home the broken nose Billie!_

_Did they hit you in the face with the medals on the stands?_

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! I ran my fingers through my hair, I had to find a distraction, like maybe that guy with the black hair today, I was pretty sure he could distract me for a while. I smiled, remembering him smirking at me. I was sure he could distract me for a long time. I quickly did my makeup and pulled on my shoes, jogging down to the lobby just in time to meet Eve and Barbie.

"Billie!" Barbie cooed, wrapping me in a huge hug. "You look so cute!" She gushed.

"Yeah, I don't remember you having a tattoo though." Eve said, pointing to the small heart my wrist.

"I actually have three." I turned around and let them see my shoulder blade.

"I'm surprised; usually we don't hire girls with tattoos." Eve said blankly.

"Well, I guess I'm an exception." I said.

"Wait, where's the third one?" Barbie asked. I blushed, remembering how drunk I'd been when I got the third one.

"It's really low on my hip, so you can't see it when I'm wearing pants."

"Kinky." Barbie joked as she and Eve started to lead me out the door. "What is it of?"

"That's for me to know and no one to ever find out." I said.

"Unless you meet a superstar you like." Barbie teased. "Cody was asking me about you." I bit my lip; please let it be the same one.

"The guy with the black hair?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"Yep! You're lucky, he's so cute and he's so funny too!"

"He's also mine." Eve snarled.

"You're dating?" I asked.

"Not yet, but we will be." She promised. "So stay away from him, I'd hate to have to destroy you."

"Message received." I promised. But I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. I'd be damned if she controlled me like she controlled Barbie. Besides, her telling me that Cody was a forbidden fruit just of made me want him even more. I'm just sort of like that, if you show me what I can't have, I fight until it's mine.

As we finally pulled up to the club I didn't really feel like dancing. I was never much good at it and I always looked awkward as Hell on the dance floor. I sighed as I told the girls I'd meet them at the bar as they hopped into the thrall of bodies. I slowly walked over and sat down, just watching everyone and trying to pick out who were my new coworkers. I smiled as I figured most of these beautiful men had to be. I took a small sip of my drink.

I could get used to this.

*Cody*

As I sat back against the wall with Matt, Mike, and Ted I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her being the stunning brunette sitting at the bar, watching the dance floor with a keen interest. It was the same one he'd seen earlier today and I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind. If I thought she'd looked sexy before in her skirt, this little outfit was on a whole other level. Those jeans hugged her curves, showing off her perfect backside and her stunning legs that seemed to go on forever. And in her cropped tank I could see her stomach, which was lean and toned, perfect. She also had great breasts for someone as small as she was, God she was so hot I just wanted to-

"What the Hell are you gawking at Cody?" Ted followed my stare and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Who's that?"

"I know her! That's Billie Aeris, the old Olympic boxer." Mike said.

"I would definitely not say old." Ted corrected.

"She sure as Hell doesn't look like a boxer." I said.

"Well it was back when she was like, sixteen, she lost the gold medal fight to this Ukrainian boxer, Alla Burkin. She broke six of her ribs and took her out of boxing forever."

"Jesus, so what's she doing here?"

"She works with us now." We all turned to Matt. "What? I talked to her today. She says she was cleared to do this because so much of it's staged as opposed to someone trying to bust up her ribs."

"Well if Matt can talk to her, I'm sure I can." I said, starting to stand up.

"Don't even try dude, she will rip you apart." Matt warned. "She's kind of a bitch."

"Like I haven't dealt with those before." I said.

"Good luck, she's known for being kind of cold." Mike warned.

"Well if you got destroyed in the Olympics I'm sure you'd be a bit icy too." I answered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said, putting up his hands in mock surrender. I stood up and made my way over to her. Not failing to notice that as I got closer I could see she had a tattoo. I smiled, I love tattoos but I never get to see them on girls in this kind of work. I leaned down next to her resisting the urge to grab her ass.

"What are you drinking doll?" I asked, leaning on the bar to look into her eyes. I watched as they looked me over and darken for a brief moment with lust before they came back to my own eyes.

"I'm actually set." She said, holding up her drink. "So goodnight _doll_." She set down her drink and a tip for the bartender before she brushed past me to walk out the door. I heard the guys laughing at my hit and miss. I was stunned, girls never turn me down. I knew that I couldn't leave her, so I quickly flipped off my table before stepping outside to where she was trying to hail a taxi and failing miserably.

"Need a ride home?" I asked. She looked me over again; her eyes darkening once more and making my heart speed up as she took a step so she was facing me.

"You don't quit, do you?" She asked.

"I don't take rejection well, no. Cody Runnells." I offered my hand, which she didn't take, so I slowly returned it to my side. She just looked at me for a long time. "So, are you going to let me take you home? I'll be a good boy, I promise." I smirked at her. "Unless you don't want me to." She finally put up her hands in surrender.

"Fine." She said. I grinned as I let out a long whistle and a cab pulled up. She looked at me in disbelief. "How in the Hell..?" She sighed. "Never mind."

I slipped into the taxi with and smiled as she said the name of the same hotel I was staying at. So she _was_ working with us, I felt a shiver run through me at the thought of some sexy work hook ups. I felt my stomach tighten when she leaned over to talk to the driver because her back looked so soft that I just wanted to run my fingers down it. I could also see up her tank top and caught a glimpse of her bra.

We were both quiet until we got to the hotel but the moment we were alone in the elevator Billie pulled my lips to hers passionately. I immediately grabbed her hips, pulling her close to me and slamming her back into the wall which earned me a small moan. I sunk my lips down to her neck as she ran her hands down my chest and back up under my shirt. I softly bit at her neck and she whimpered.

We both stood straight up as we heard the elevator ding and someone else got on. I bit my lip, desperate to get her back to her room as the numbers slowly crept upwards. Finally we reached her floor and she grabbed my hand, guiding me to the third room down and letting go of me briefly to open the door. We stepped inside and the second I heard the door click shut I grabbed her and slammed her against it, pressing my lips back to hers as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I quickly ripped off her tank top and threw it across the room covering her skin with kisses as I carried her across the room and dropped her on the bed. She tore off my shirt and tossed it near hers as she ran her hands over my stomach, making me break from our lip lock to let out a groan as her hands slip lower and lower.

I snaked my hands down and unbuckled her jeans, slowly slipping them down and to the floor as I took in how incredibly sexy she was. I caught a glimpse of another tattoo peeking out from beneath her panties and slowly hooked my finger around the top, pulling them down to reveal a peacock feather. I smirked and pressed my lips to the inked skin as she let out another moan. I pulled my lips back to hers as I unclipped her bra, running my hands over the newly exposed skin. I guess she'd had enough of me being in charge because she flipped us over so she was on top, which was seriously turning me on. She ran her lips down to my jeans and pulled back to unbutton them and slip them down, throwing them to the floor. She smirked at me as she slowly ran her fingers under the waistband of my boxers, loving how it made me squirm under her. Finally I grabbed her and rolled over her again. I couldn't take it anymore as I ripped down her panties and my boxers soon joined them on the floor.

I grabbed her hips and roughly pulled us together; causing her to cry out my name. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled our lips back together, silencing her. Her hands grabbed at my hair, my arms, my back, anything she could reach as I hit her magical spot again and again. She pulled her lips from mine to kiss my neck as she wrapped her legs around me, trying to bring us closer together. Both of us were making a bit of a racket as I growled her name into her ear and grabbed hands as they tried to snake down to my waist again. I pinned them above her head and smashed our mouths back together as we both got closer to our ends. Finally she threw her head back and cried out as she reached that magical place. I joined her moments later. I would have pulled out, but her strong legs kept me pinned in place. Not that I minded. When we'd both come down I flopped down next to her, both of us panting heavily.

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled. But I couldn't help but be slightly worried, but when she saw the look on my face she leaned up so her face was over mine, her hair falling around us and blocking out the outside world. "Don't worry; you're not going to be a dad anytime soon."

"You're protected?" I asked. Her face got sad for a moment, but then returned to normal as she plopped back down and rolled so her beautiful back was to me.

"You could say that."

"Please tell me you're not really a man." I teased, rolling onto my side and running my fingers down her arm. I didn't get so much as a chuckle as she continued to lay there. "Billie?" Before I knew what had happened she rolled back over and was on top of me again. I decided not to question it as I rolled over, pulling us together again as we spent the rest of the night together.


	2. Chapter 2

*Cody*

I awoke the next morning to Billie talking on the phone. I grumbled. "Billie, come back to bed." But she ignored me as she hung up and I heard her cursing beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to see her hastily pulling on her jeans. "What's wrong?" I asked, she looked over at me and I blushed slightly when I realized she still wasn't wearing a bra. She smirked at my expression.

"I'm late for my stupid titantron filming thing."

"Oh." I said quietly. I wanted to go with her, watch her probably bend over in a sports bra and boxing gloves, something sexy like that. I bit my lip, I knew we'd just probably had a one night stand and didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable then it had to be. Besides, it was more than a little weird to be the one getting ditched come morning.

"Have you seen my bra?" She asked, casually using her arm to block my view of her breasts. I wanted nothing more than to shoot up and pull her arm away, covering her chest with kisses again, but I contained myself. By the look on her face and the way she so quickly was getting dressed I got the feeling she was used to this.

"Right here." I sat up and rolled out of bed, not really caring that I wasn't wearing anything as I pulled the blue bra off the lamp and walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow at me before I slipped it on, clipping it for her as she held back her hair.

"Thanks...Cody?"

"Yeah." Wow, this was definitely a role change, but for some reason, I kind of liked it. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a sleeveless hoodie, zipping it up just enough so that you couldn't see her bra. I cleared my throat, walking around naked meant I couldn't really get excited, if you catch my drift but she was making it really difficult. She looked at me questioningly for a moment before smirking again.

"Well Cody, I hate to just bail, but, you know, I'm already late." Screw it. I grabbed her hips, pulling her close to me.

"Well if you're already late…" I hinted, raising my eyebrows at her. She bit her lip, obviously wanting to be just a half hour later, but finally chuckled.

"Maybe later tonight. Leave your number if you want."

"Will do." I promised. She turned and started for the door, but stopped and turned back to me.

"Hey Cody, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't let anyone see you come out of here."

"What, you ashamed of me?" I joked, but I couldn't help but worry, why didn't she want anyone to see me?

"I've been here about a day, I don't need enemies yet." She said cryptically before walking out. I sighed, walking over in the general directions my boxers had flown to. Last night had been incredible, Billie sure as hell knew what she was doing when it came to the sheets, no doubt about that. But what she'd said was still bugging me.

What did she mean that she had something like protection? And who didn't she want to make enemies with? Did she have a boyfriend? I scratched the back of my head; it looked like I was going to have to do some detective work. I pulled on my clothes and scribbled down my phone number, there was no way I wasn't going to try and get a repeat of last night. I felt my jeans get tight just at the thought.

I made sure not to be spotted as I left her room, shutting the door quietly and sneaking over to the elevator to get back to my room, three floors up. But when I opened it I groaned as Eve stared at me. "Hey Cody, this isn't your floor." She hissed.

"Maybe I was visiting Mike." I said, stepping inside and pressing the button for my floor. Eve was convinced we were going out because we slept together once, about three months ago. She'd been calling me Cody bear, love, all these pet names since. But I had been drunk when I nailed her; I had no romantic interest in Eve at all. Which I'd explained about a million times, but she was relentless.

"Except you, Mike, Ted, and Matt are all on the same floor, so try again."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I snapped.

"Really? So you were with a woman weren't you? Was it that Billie girl?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it was Barbie. Like I said, I don't have to tell you shit."

"Billie, that fucking slut." I snapped my head towards her and slammed her into the wall.

"She's not a slut." I growled. She grinned at me like the Cheshire cat.

"So it _was_ Billie." Damn it, she always knew how to get me to spill about everything, which was probably the biggest reason I hated her. "She and I will have to have a little chat."

"Stay away from her." I warned.

"Why are you protecting her? You were a one night stand."

"No, I wasn't, now shut up." I snapped. Finally the elevator dinged for my floor and I walked out, feeling her glare me down as the doors shut.

Bitch.

I was about to walk into my room when Ted poked his head out, grinning at me. "Ah the walk of shame, got to be the first time I've seen _you_ doing it though."

"Funny. How the Hell did you get into my room?"

"If I told you I wouldn't be able to get in anymore." He said, holding the door open for me as I walked in. "So, how was new girl?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

"None of your business." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You've never been one to not kiss and tell, must have been a great one night stand."

"Except I'm going back there tonight." I said, grinning.

"No, with Billie? Billie Aeris?"

"The same." I said. "Now get out, I've got to do some detective work."

"You mean stalk her on Google?"

"Wikipedia, but yes." He chuckled.

"Wow, she must have been pretty good, I've never seen you like this over a girl before."

"That's because she's not just a girl, she's like, a goddess or something."

"Damn, you should break up so I can be her rebound." He said, nudging me.

"Except we're not dating."

"Friends with benefits?"

"You could say that." I stopped as I remembered Billie saying the same words last night. "Now shoo, I have work to do." He pouted at me, but finally left as I pulled out my laptop, plopped down on the couch, and pulled up her Wikipedia page. It was mostly things I already knew,

_Wilma "Billie" April Aeris (born April 2nd, 1988) is a one time Olympic medalist (one silver) and winner of several small boxing championships. As a part of the American team, she holds the record for the youngest American to compete in boxing. She is most known for her loss in her only Olympic Games, the 2004 Olympics in Athens._

It had a small link to another part of the article, which I clicked, taking me to details about the fight. I couldn't help but be shocked that the title of the section was _The Embarrassment Seen 'Round the World_

_In her gold medal fight Aeris was defeated by Ukrainian boxer Alla Burkin. Aeris broke six ribs and was told she could no longer box. The fight was very controversial because of the illegal shot Burkin used on Aeris to break her ribs, but was not caught by the referee. The Olympic committee however, ruled that Burkin was still the winner, leaving Aeris without the gold everyone felt she deserved. Upon her return Aeris was treated harshly about the match, which many Americans had been betting on her to win. She has since retired from boxing and was heard very little of until 2009._

The year was a link to another part of the article, which I clicked again to take me to _The Fall of an Icon_

_In late 2009 Aeris was arrested for a DUI, and was incarcerated overnight, but made bail the next day. When asked what had happened, the disheveled Aeris simply flipped off the press and walked away to her car, forever painting her as the good girl gone bad. Since then Aeris has lived a life unfit for an American icon, but a perfect fit for an American embarrassment, a flirtatious life filled with parties, hook ups, and tattoos. Hopefully Billie will pull herself out of this rut, but with insurance money from her fight keeping her in the life of luxury, it's unlikely she will ever be the girl we all watched in Athens ever again._

Jesus Christ, I couldn't imagine my life getting ruined in one fight and having the whole country hate me for it. I scanned about her early life in Salem, Oregon, family, pets, that sort of thing. I skimmed past the fight again to a section that said _Injuries_ and started reading.

_Aeris has sustained many injuries in her short career. Her nose has been broken seven separate times, she's broken sixteen different bones, but the two most significant are her six broken ribs and her appendicitis, both received from fights. When her six ribs were broken in the Athens Olympics by boxer Alla Burkin a shard of her ribs was lodged close enough to her lungs that doctors said she could no longer box. The shard is close enough that were a boxer to instinctively go for the weak point of her ribs, it could cause the shard to puncture a lung, and possibly kill her. It's also small enough and close enough to her lungs that doctors can't operate and remove it, it's simply too risky.___

_As for her appendicitis, while in her qualifying match for another boxing championship and American boxer by the name of Cindy Grubb delivered another illegal punch and ruptured Aeris' appendix. She was immediately operated on, forfeiting the championship. She awoke to not only that bad news, but was also told by doctors that the violence of the rupture had been so severe that her fallopian tubes had been damaged to the point where she would never be able to have children. The then fourteen Aeris was, understandably, devastated._

I sat back against the back of the couch. I had seen the small scar on her waist, but had thought nothing of it. That explained everything, if I had let down the country and couldn't have kids, I'd probably be a bitch and not really give a shit about life either. I saw a link just below the injury list called _Personal life_. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself.

_Aeris is the daughter of former U.S. Boxer Joshua Aeris and the sister of three time Olympic Gold Medalist swimmer Ryan Aeris. Her mother, Andrea Aeris, is a retired Victoria's Secret model. Her other sister, Nicole Aeris, is a lawyer in New York.___

_A younger Aeris has quoted her role models as Helen Keller, Gandhi, and Mother Teresa saying, "They all never quit, they were fighters, but not fighters like me who have to use their fists, they were a different kind of fighter. I want to be that kind of fighter, one who can use hard work and love to win battles, not just fists." She was a member of the Catholic Church until her Olympic loss, when she fell away from religion in general. She briefly dated many men, most notably her near two year relationship with 3OH!3 singer Sean Foreman which ended in 2010 due to Foreman's infidelity with Model Natasha Williams. Other famous flings include Maroon 5 front man Adam Levine, MMA fighter Pat Curran, and Canadian actor Cameron Bright._

I quickly typed all these guys into Google, stunned by how different they all were. It was like she was trying to forget each one with the next. But the one that stunned me was this Foreman guy. Billie was way too good looking for him, yet he was the one who cheated.

How?

Finally I had to close my laptop after seeing too many photos of them laughing and smiling together. That explained the constant one night stands. She finally meets someone she can commit to and he cheats on her. Jesus, I'd probably sleep around more than she did. I sighed, looking at my phone. I chuckled knowing how many women I'd put through the same thing Billie was putting me through.

And I loved it.

*Billie*

"All right, that's a wrap!" I yawned as I jumped out of the fake boxing ring in front of the green screen. That had taken much longer than I'd wanted. And it had felt even longer because I hadn't eaten yet today, and Cody had left me famished. I smiled. That was one guy who sure knew what the hell he was doing. I hadn't felt this good the day after since…

Sean.

I sighed, standing up and walking into the dressing room and quickly changing. That had been a long time ago, I needed to move on. But his smile and his soft eyes wouldn't leave me. I looked into the mirror, I had to forget him, besides, he didn't love me anymore. I walked out of the dressing room to a very pissed off Levesque. Great.

"Why were you late?" He asked.

"I slept in."

"Really? Because I could have sworn I heard a man say 'Billie, come back to bed'. Care to explain that?"

"No."

"Look, we both know I did you a favor by signing you, but you've got to get your shit together. I can't have you sleeping with every superstar because you…" He stopped. I felt my blood boil.

"Because what? Because I what?" I demanded.

"Never mind. But what I was trying to say was your dad begged me to do this to get you doing something again besides sitting around your apartment and sleeping around."

"As if my dad ever cared about me." I grumbled.

"Look, just no more 'sleeping in' okay?" I glared at him.

"Fine." I slipped on my sunglasses and stormed outside, shoving the press out of my face as I made my way to my car. I quickly drove back to the hotel, furious. Who did my dad think he was to do this for me? He was also the one who pushed me to do the Olympics at sixteen, and we all know how that turned out. I kept fuming the entire way to the parking lot as I finally killed the engine and walked inside, only to be greeted by Eve and Barbie.

I think I'll call them Thing 1 and Thing 2 from now on.

Eve glared at me, but I was not in the mood. I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed me. I shoved her hand off and glared at her. No one touches me, especially not some little spray tanned blow up doll.

"I told you one thing." She snapped.

"Sorry, probably won't happen again." I said, laying on the sarcasm when my intention was to go upstairs and call Cody for round two.

"Stay away from him."

"Who's going to make me, you? Please. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't have time for the implant patrol." I turned and started to leave when her voice stopped me.

"Well at least I'm not just some washed up slut." She spat. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yeah, that's right. Cody deserves better then someone like you. I mean, if you can't get someone like Sean Foreman to stay with someone with as much _experience_ as you, you've got an issue."

"Shut up." I growled.

"Who's going to make me?" She mimicked. "No one's afraid of a washed up loser like you."

That was it.

I spun around and punched her square in the face as hard as I could, sending her to the floor. She looked up at me in horror as I leaned down and pulled her up by the front of her shirt. "Listen up you little bitch, if you _ever_ piss me off like that again, I will mess you up so badly that people won't even know what gender you are anymore." I dropped her back to the floor and walked to the elevators as though nothing had happened. I couldn't fail to notice however that the entire lobby had heard our conversation and looked a bit stunned. I was about to close the elevator door when the man with the blonde hair from the other day popped in.

"Nice punch." He commented.

"Thanks." I said, shaking out my knuckles. I looked up at him, he wasn't even close to Cody in terms of looks. His dirty blonde hair was disheveled and I could see his roots needed some serious touch up work. He looked like a goof ball where as Cody just looked like a sex god, which he was. I could tell he wanted to talk, so I just tried to look interested in the numbers as they crawled up much too slowly.

"So… I saw Cody chase after you last night, and then he didn't come back. You two dating?" I checked my temper, I hated the word 'dating' ever since Sean.

"No." I said simply.

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you're still on the market."

"For you? No."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You look like something that crawled out of the gutters of Jersey Shore."

"Ouch."

"You asked."

"See, now why are you nice to Cody but mean to me?" The elevator dinged and I was about to get out, but his arm stopped me.

"Let me out."

"Answer the question." He shot back. I felt my heart hurt for the first time in a long time, with the scruff on his face and those soft eyes he looked just like…

"You remind me of someone."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"In this case, yes. Now can I leave?" He pulled his hand back, looking at me for a long time. I started to walk away, but his voice made me stop.

"Billie, I don't know what this guy did to you, but I wouldn't." I turned back to look at him, but the elevator had already closed. I looked at it for a long time. Finally I sighed, I needed to get all of this out of my head. I needed a distraction, a distraction like screwing Cody's brains right out. I slipped into my room to see his phone number scribbled down on a post it note. I grabbed my phone and typed in the digits, he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"My room, now." I ordered, I could picture him smirking.

"Yes ma'am." Then he hung up. I quickly pulled off my jeans and unzipped my hoodie, changing into my other underwear just in time for him to knock on the door. I opened it to see him grinning at me. "Got here as fast as I-"

"Stop talking." I growled, pulling his lips to mine and shutting the door behind him. He quickly picked up on my lead and led me over to the bed, roughly throwing me down. I ripped off his shirt and pulled him to me. He made short work of my bra as he moved us more onto the bed and slipped out of his jeans. He trailed his kisses down my neck and to my chest, spending a good three minutes making me whimper at how well he knew how to place his lips. Jesus, where had this guy been? He quickly placed his hands where his lips had been as he pressed out mouths back together. I started to take off his boxers, but his hand shot up and grabbed mine, pinning it above my head.

Then he grinned wickedly at me as he slid his hands to my hips and started to trail his kisses down my stomach, making me whimper his name. When he got past my belly button I pulled him back up and flipped over so I was on top. I slowly slid off his boxers and my panties as he pulled me down so we were together, causing both of us to break from or kiss to let out small moans. As I kept moving I tried to focus on nothing but how good Cody felt.

I tried to forget about Alla and the Olympics, forget the punch that shattered my career in the only sport I would ever love. Forget my stupid brother living my dream, my parents always saying how disappointed they were in me. Forget Sean and his beautiful eyes as we did this same thing, but it meant something because I had loved him with everything I was. I had to forget all of them or I would simply lose my mind at how horrible my life actually was.

Finally I hit that place where everything is gone but pure bliss. I kept moving, Cody hands guiding me, until he finally hit the moon with me and I hit it again seconds later. I fell over next to him, both of us panting like dogs.

"I could get used to this." I said, smirking at the ceiling.

"Me too." He admitted. Our moment was broken by my stomach letting out a large growl. Cody chuckled.

"Always leave 'em hungry for more."

"Or just hungry in general." I teased. "Put your pants on, I'm ordering room service."

"Do I have to?" He rolled over on top of me. "I like this much more." He kissed me again, but as good as it felt, I was starving.

"After food, I promise." I said, getting up. I dialed room service and ordered the chicken alfredo and turned to Cody. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having."

"Two chicken alfredos. Thanks." I hung up the phone and quickly pulled on my hoodie and my jeans. I tossed Cody his pants.

"Really?"

"It's either that or hide in the bathroom." I bit my lip. "Actually, hide in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because Levesque can't see you here."

"Why?" He asked again. God, he was so much hotter when the only thing he said was my name.

"Because. Now get in the bathroom and you can do whatever you want to me after we eat." His eyes lit up as he stood up and started towards the bathroom, but he stopped on the way and pulled me close to him. I loved that he didn't seem to care about walking around naked. (Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, he had a great body.) He pressed his lips to my neck before whispering in my ear.

"As many more rounds as I can handle, then a shower together, then maybe a few more rounds." He smirked at me. "Deal?" I could feel the ghosts start to creep in again, but pushed them away as I pressed my lips to Cody's.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

||Matt||

I let out a long sigh as I flipped through channel after channel, thinking about the look on Billie's face when she said I'd reminded her of someone. He must have messed her up pretty good if she hated me just for reminding her of the guy. I ran one of my hands through my hair as I finally stopped on Sports Center. Why did Cody always have to snag the girls I thought were hot? I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind since I'd first met her, and unlike Cody it wasn't just because I wanted in her pants, though that'd be nice. I wanted to talk to her, know what she was like, and find out what this guy I reminded her of had done to her so I could rip his face off.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I hopped up and opened it to see Ted and Mike grinning at me.  
"Guy meeting." Ted said as they slid into my room and plopped down on the couch. I sighed again and shut the door, sitting down next to Mike.

"What's so important to call a guy meeting?" I asked.

"The fact that Cody is seriously stuck on this Billie girl." Mike said.

"He's been camped out in her room all day _and_ he looked up her Wiki." Ted said. "Cody _never_ looks up a girl."

"So?"

"So you've talked to her, what's she like? I'd ask Cody but…" Mike smiled devilishly "He's a bit busy at the moment."

"Stu says he can hear them from the fourth floor." Ted said.

"Jesus." I muttered.

"Poor Paul is right next to them and he says he hasn't slept at all." Mike added.

"How many rounds can Cody go?" I asked.

"He's said the most he's ever gone is six and then he passed out." Ted said.

"Six?!" Mike and I said at the same time. My record was four; the girl had to do almost all the work the last time and I still could barely walk the next day. Six was just plain inhuman.

"Remind me to never sleep with a girl after Cody has." Mike said. "That's setting the bar just a bit too high."

"So, what's the problem if Cody likes Aeris?" I asked.

"Because, there's no way she sees him romantically and he's going to get his heart ripped out." Ted said.

"I kind of feel like that's karma though." I said. "I mean, how many girls has Cody just destroyed?"

"A lot." Ted admitted.

"Exactly." I said.

"But we're also his friends Matt." Mike said. "We're supposed to warn him that this girl is a man eater."

"Not exactly eater." Ted joked. we all laughed.

"God she's so hot." Mike muttered. "I'd probably do the same thing. I mean, being fuck buddies with Billie Aeris? That's like a dream come true."

"And Cody gets to live your fantasy, now I know why you're not okay with it." I joked. Mike flushed.

"Shut up."

"Aww, Mike has a crush on Cody's little booty call." Ted teased.

"I said shut up. Besides, it's more like Cody is her booty call." Mike argued.

"No kidding." I muttered. We were all quiet for a second before I heard another knock and got up, opening the door to Cody. Ted and Mike started cheering as he stepped inside.

"So you _are_ still alive!" Ted joked.

"And not unconscious." Mike chimed in. "Didn't go the full six rounds?" Cody's eyes got big as he looked at Ted.

"You told them about that?" He muttered.

"Cody my friend, that is something to be proud of." He promised. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Matt?" He said. I was a little surprised. Cody and I were friends, but he usually went to Ted with classified information. Speaking of which, he and Mike were a little put out.

"What, did she scream out his name instead of yours?" Mike joked. Cody just pressed his lips together and Mike sighed. "Fine. Let's go Ted, leave Matt and Cody to gossip without us."

"Go find a supermodel to bang Mike." Cody grumbled. Mike sneered at him as he and Ted walked out, closing the door behind them.

"So," I asked. "What's up?" He started chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his. Whatever this was, it was really eating at him.

"Billie asked me about you." He said. I felt heat start to rise into my cheeks.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said.

"What did she ask about?"

"She said you mentioned something about asking her if she was still on the market." He was giving me that icy glare he was so famous for. Oops.

"Well, I was curious."

"Stop being curious." He snapped.

"What? You guys aren't dating. You're fuck buddies. It doesn't mean anything to her."

"I think you're just mad because I'm the one who gets to bang her any time I want." He growled, glaring me down.

"Please, we all know that you're her little bitch." I said.

"Shut up Matt." He growled. "And back off."

"She's going to rip your heart out Cody. She's a man eater, she uses guys like you all the time."

"And I suppose that you know exactly how to change her."

"I know _why_ she's like that." I admitted.

"You looked her up on Wiki too?"

"No. She told me that she would never date me because I reminded her of someone, I'm assuming someone who hurt her enough that she thinks that fucking is the only way to feel good anymore." Cody just looked at me for a long time.

"Williams." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Riley Williams, her ex who cheated on her, you do look kind of like him, but way uglier."

"Thanks." I muttered. We were both quiet for a moment before his eyes snapped back up to mine.

"Stay away from Billie Matt. I'm only giving you one warning." With that he stood up and walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I decided to hit the gym instead of sitting on my ass the rest of the day, so I quickly changed and headed over. I was about to go to the treadmill when a faint smile tugged at my lips. I walked over to see Billie running with her headphones in. When she saw me she sighed and pulled out her headphones and stopped the machine.

"What do you want?" She muttered.

"Cody said you asked about me."

"No, I told him you asked me if I was still available, which kind of pissed him off a bit."

"I could tell, he told me to stay away from you."

"You should listen to him." She said, stepping off and starting to walk away, but I followed her.

"Well you see, when someone tells me I can't have something it just makes me want to fight until it's mine." She stopped for a moment and looked at me with huge eyes. But then she blinked a few times and started off down the hall again. "Come on, there's a boxing ring in here right? Just go a few rounds with me." She chuckled.

"You're challenging an Olympic boxer to a boxing match?"

"_Ex_ Olympic boxer." I corrected. She chuckled at me, letting me see her beautiful smile.

"Fine, but no crying when I whip your ass."

"No tears, got it." We walked to the boxing ring they had in the gym and she grabbed two pairs of gloves, tossing one to me. She tied her gloves on so quickly that I was a little taken aback. "Uh…" She just rolled her eyes and walked over, but I could see a ghost of a smile on her lips as she tied them for me. I jumped into the ring and walked over to her, we went to bump gloves, but she stopped.

"No rib shots." She said. "First to a TKO wins."

"TKO?"

"Total knock out, as in, the person isn't getting back up."

"So, what do I get if I win?" I asked.

"You won't win."

"But if I do how about I get to take you out on a date?"

"Cody's going to have you drawn and quartered." She warned.

"I can handle Cody, besides, you said there was no way I would win."

"Fine. But If I win…" She bit her lip. "You have to buy me dinner every night this week."

"So… I win in both scenarios?"

"No, if I win you just buy me food. It's not romantic at all. Yours is."

"Do I get to eat the food with you?" She smirked.

"If I'm in a good mood, sure."

"So I'll have to let you win so you'll be in a good mood."

"Trust me; you won't have to let me win." She moved back into a fighting stance and I just smiled. I took a swing at her and she ducked, giving me a ferocious uppercut and knocking me backwards. She just sort of hopped up and down like boxers do, waiting for me to come at her again. I let out a deep breath and I lunged at her, spearing her into the corner post and smiling at her. "I don't think that's a legal hit." She teased, smirking at me. I just grinned, loving how soft her skin was as I kept her pinned into the corner.

"Well it is in wrestling, which is what you need to get used to. And you didn't specify that it was _just_ boxing moves."

"Well this isn't legal in boxing either." She whispered as she turned her head and started leaning toward me. I felt my heart beat speed up as I leaned towards her too. Just when I was close enough that I could taste her breath she punched me right in the gut.

What a woman.

||Billie||

Matt was taking more than a second to bounce back from that hit and I wondered if I'd really hurt him. I walked over, leaning down next to him as he stood, doubled over. "Matt?" I asked, worried that I might have ruptured his appendix or something. "Matt are you alright?"

Then out of nowhere he grabbed me and took me to the ground, lying over me. I blushed; he was so fast that I hadn't even noticed him grabbing me until I was already on the floor. As I looked at him I fought back the ghost of how Riley used to do the same thing, how he had the same look in his eyes all the time. Matt smirked at me.

"I'm going to call that a TKO." He said.

"Except I can get back up."

"Can you?" I started to sit up, but he pinned me to the floor of the ring. "One…two…"

"Matt, get off of me." I growled. This was all too familiar and I wanted it to be over now.

"Not until I get my date Aeris." He said. "Three…four…"

"You can have your stupid date, just let me get up."

"You're forfeiting?"

"That seems to be the only thing I'm good at." I muttered. Matt let go of me and I sat up.

"Billie, you know what?"

"What?"

"Fuck what America says. You're an amazing boxer." I chuckled.

"You obviously haven't seen my fights-"

"Yes I have. I watched them growing up." He admitted. "I'm actually a huge fan of yours. You're…" He stopped.

"I'm what?"

"You're what inspired me to go into wrestling. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be someone who wasn't afraid, no matter how much of an advantage their opponent had." I could hide the heat that colored my face pink.

"Thanks." I muttered. "But you should pick better heroes. Haven't you heard? I'm all washed up."

"I don't want a better hero." He said. "I still think that the fighter you were is in there, she's been buried by a lot of shit and stupid people, but she's still inside of you."

"Matt…" I whispered. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. Everyone had given up on me except this kid. This goofball Jersey Shore wannabe was telling me that I could do it. He started to lean towards me, but I quickly locked myself off, standing up. I wasn't going to get hurt again. Riley was really good at flattering me too.

"So, when do you want your stupid date?" I asked, crossing my arms and taking a step back as he stood up. He was obviously a little hurt by my rejection.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." I couldn't look at him; I couldn't see how much of Riley was there.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at six." He said.

"Perfect." I quickly slipped off my gloves and hurried to the women's locker room, letting out a long sigh. Damn you Riley, why did you have to ruin me like this? I quickly changed and made my way back to the hotel, rushing to my room and hopping in the shower before the water works hit. Why couldn't I just be fucking normal for two seconds? Why did I have to fight everyone away all the time?

I slowly slid down the wall until I sat on the floor of the shower, the water veiling me and hiding my tears. I knew I had to start trusting people again, but I was so scared. What if I got hurt again? It was so much easier to just fuck guys and not care about what they did the rest of the day. I couldn't trust Matt, no matter how much I wanted to. All men were the same, they just took what they wanted from you and then said goodbye.

With that in mind I quickly got up and got ready. It was about a quarter past five when I heard a knock at my door. I sighed and opened it to see Cody standing there.

"Hey Billie." He cooed. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I said. As hot as Cody was I wasn't really in the mood to screw his brains out. Besides, I only had forty-five minutes.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I'm meeting someone at six."

"I can take care of you in forty-five minutes." He promised. "Trust me."

"Look, I'll call you later, but this isn't really a good-" He cut me off by smashing his mouth to mine. I resisted at first, I swear I did, but he was just way too good as making my skin tremble for him. He shut the door and wrapped my legs around him, pinning me against the wall. He moved his kisses down my neck and quickly unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it down and ripping off my bra as his lips locked on to my chest.

As good as it felt I couldn't get the feeling sitting like a rock at the bottom of my stomach to go away. I knew it was guilt, but Matt and I weren't dating, he won a date because I quit our boxing match. All he did was bring up all the pain of Riley betraying me every time he smiled. I didn't owe him anything.

So why wouldn't he leave me?

"Cody, stop." I said simply. He pulled his head back and looked at me, smirking.

"What?"

"I said stop." I quickly slid down to the ground and put my bra back on and started to button my shirt back up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

"If we're going to keep doing this, we do it on my terms." I growled, pulling my neck away from his perfect lips.

"Levesque won't get mad at me-"

"It's not about him." I said. He looked at me for a long time.

"Is it Matt?"

"No." I lied. "That's another thing, no questions. I don't want to know anything about you and I don't want you to know anything about me. We're not dating, so we can both spare each other the emotional bullshit."

"And if I refuse?" I shrugged.

"I'm sure I can find someone else." He held my gaze for a long time before finally letting out a long sigh.

"You're lucky you're so good at fucking." He muttered. "You've got a deal. But I get to pick at least one time every week."

"Fine." I extended my hand and we quickly shook on it. "And if either of us starts dating someone this arrangement is automatically over."

"Makes sense. So, I'm using my once a week time for right now."

"Cody-"

"I get one time a week, no questions asked. I pick here and now."

"I have to meet someone in half an hour."

"Then I'll be quick." He said, smirking at me as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't mess up my hair." I muttered. He chuckled as he hiked up my skirt and quickly pulled down my panties.

"It's not your hair you need to worry about." He whispered into my ear as he slammed my back into the wall and pulled us together. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to be quiet so in case Matt should come up he wouldn't hear me. Why did I care so much? Why did it matter? He already knew Cody and I were fuck buddies, so him hearing us shouldn't bug me.

_I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be someone who wasn't afraid, no matter how much of an advantage their opponent had._

I couldn't get his voice out of my head, no matter how much I tried to just focus on how good Cody felt as he grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me even closer to him and his lips locked on my neck. I turned back to Cody and smashed my mouth to his, desperate to make Matt go away as Cody hit the magic spot and I couldn't keep from letting out a small whimper. He smirked and hit it again and again.

"Come on Billie, say my name." He whispered. I wanted to scream his name, I wanted to scream it until my voice was hoarse and the stars fell out of the sky, but i contained myself, worried that I might not say Cody's name at all and just let out a small moan, hoping that would get him off my case. But his grey blue eyes pierced mine as he slammed me even harder into the wall.

"Cody…" I whimpered.

"That's more like it." He growled into my ear, making my toes curl as I finally hit the moon and he followed soon after, both of us panting like dogs. He quickly set me down and I saw I only had five minutes to fix myself up and get to the lobby. I grabbed my panties and quickly stepped into them as Cody zipped up his jeans. "Told you we'd make it." He said, smiling at me.

"You seriously need to stop being so good at that." I said, trying to catch my breath as I threw on my shoes. "And you didn't mess up my hair. Good boy Cody."

"So I'm your dog now?"

"More like sex slave."

"I can definitely deal with sex slave." He looked at me for a long time before he spoke again. "I know you said no questions…"

"But…" I continued for him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Who are you meeting?" I bit my lip, if I lied he could easily catch me by asking around, but if I couldn't tell him the truth. I was not going to be the one that started bad blood between Matt and Cody.

"A friend of mine for the Olympics is in town." I quickly lied.

"Oh." He said, obviously relieved at the answer.

"Why?"

"No questions, remember?"

"Right."

"Well, I guess I'd better leave you to your little reunion. I'll see you later."

"See you."

"And Billie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to practice some of your moves on someone, I'll gladly be your test dummy." I chuckled.

"Thanks." With that he left and I let out a long sigh. There was no way this was going to be able to last long without falling into chaos. Cody would eventually find out about Matt and would probably lose it. I thought about the look on his face when I told him Matt asked me if I was still available. It had been such a primal need to protect what was his that it had sent a shiver through me. I quickly made my way down to the lobby to see a grinning Matt.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. When he smiled, for the first time I didn't see Riley, I just saw him…

Matt Cardona.


End file.
